


The Wrong Time-Turner

by leprekan187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Tuner Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leprekan187/pseuds/leprekan187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au. sirius and james break up. sirius tries to fix it with a time turner but grabs the wrong one and it shoots him twenty years into the future. thats where he finds harry. sirius/james slash   sirius/harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Time-Turner

just a drabble...

 

Sirius P.O.V. 1987

I had to make it right. It had been nineteen days five hours and thirty-seven minutes since James had spoken to me.

This was the longest time we had ever gone without speaking since our first year. And that was just punishment for tormenting Snivillus so much.

Turning into my Animagus form and trotted into the defense classroom while everyone else was at dinner.

I was thankful that the new teacher was covering time turners. There was three of them. Bronze for hours, silver for days, and gold for years. But since I was a dog I was colorblind. Remembering the order they had been in for the last three days I grabbed the one on the far left for days in my mouth before running to a tree next to the lake just a few trees away from where the argument took place.

It was pitch black outside. Placing the chain around my neck I closed my eyes and turned the hourglass twenty times. I felt a gush of strong wind.

Harry P.O.V.

I was alone.

The war had finally ended but not before I lost every connection to my parents.

Sirius and Remus I would miss the most but sadly enough I was to the point where I even wished Peter was still alive. But only so I could extract happy memories from him or hours on end. Bound and gagged sounded perfect for the traitorous vermin. Walking past the smoldering embers of what remained of Hagrid's hut I ignored the bloodstained grass. My eyes set on the lake.

All the bodies had been sent to St. Mungo's but the blood would stay until the next rainfall.

Wanting nothing more than to stave the inevitable funerals and trials off for as long as possible I decided to sit on the rock that hung over the edge of the lake.

Taking off my trainers and socks I rolled up my pant legs to my knees I let my feet dip into the warm water.

Without warning I was bombarded with memories from the battle.

All of their faces flashed before my eyes.

Remus and Tonks.

Fred.

Colin.

Every single one of my fallen friends and their grieving families. I felt a burning behind my eyes and I realized I was crying.

Shaking the images from my head I saw a fait shimmering near one of the old trees next to the lake. I recognized it as the signature of a time turner.

Sirius P.O.V.

The wind lasted for what felt like forever. Once it finally died down I opened my eyes.

Still at Hogwarts. I had a long night ahead of me. Sighing with relief I sat down on the dark grass.

Hearing footsteps I looked up to see James staring down at me. How could I have ever broken up with him? I wondered to myself.

"Sirius?" he asked anxiously. His voice was a tad bit rougher but I didn't care. I nodded waiting to be hexed or punched.

What I did not expect was for him to drop to his knees and hug me as if I would disappear from him forever.

After I got over the shock I hugged him back just as fiercely.

I breathed in his scent. He smelled kind of off but I didn't care. I was his and he was mine.

"I'm so sorry… I always meant to tell you… when the time was right…" I started not really wanting to ruin the moment.

"Tell me what?" he asked into my ear still hugging me.

"That I love you. I love you so much it hurts. If you could only understand Jamie…" he stiffened when I said his nickname.

"What did you call me Sirius?" he asked pulling away.

"Your nickname that I gave you Jamie." I said looking at his face.

"I'm not James… I'm Harry." He said frowning.

That's when I looked at his eyes.

They were not the beautiful hazel eyes I loved so much but a pair of very familiar almond shaped vivid green eyes.

The eyes of Lily Evans.

It was completely random. Lol. Let me know what you think…


End file.
